


Shieldmaiden

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: Asleif is Lagertha's sister. She is also a strong leader and famous shieldmaiden, but still, she could never be as famous as her sister. Lagertha had been Ragnar's wife after all, and the mother of his first son, Bjorn Ironside, also one of the fiercest warrior to exist. Asleif is proud of Lagertha, and of Bjorn. Truly. But she has ambition, and her path crosses one of another son of Ragnar's: Ivar The Boneless. Two forces to be reckoned with. What can this encounter bring to them?





	1. 1.

" Something is happening " said Torvi to Astrid. " What ?" wondered Astrid still seeing everyone enjoying themselves. " I don't know but something " retorted Torvi. That's when the doors closed and men put their blades to Lagertha's people's throats to stop them from doing anything but watch.

Everyone observed as Ivar crawled his way towards the throne followed by his older brother Ubbe. Lagertha remained calm, not surprised in the slightest by their action. No words were exchanged, they just stared at one another. Ubbe circled Lagertha and stood behind her, axe ready to hit its target.

The doors bursted open and let Bjorn Ironside walk in followed by the warriors he had taken with him on his raid to Spain. " If you kill her my brothers, you have to kill me too " stated Bjorn. " Maybe we should " replied Ivar, staring at his half-brother with anger. " Shut up " spat Ubbe before adding, " she killed our mother " " I know. You want revenge, so would I. But more importantly we have to avenge our father, that is why I came back and that is what we are going to do " announced Bjorn. Ubbe put his axe back in its sheath while Ivar threw a tantrum by growling and hitting the floor before crawling out. Bjorn walked to his mother. " So you had your revenge " he said in her ear before walking by her.

" Did I miss all the fun ? " you asked, standing by the entrance, your men tall and fierce behind you. Lagertha's eyes met yours and she smiled. You walked in, arms wide open and embraced her when you got to her. When you let go, she gave a nod to everyone, telling them to get back to celebrating. " What are you doing here ? " she asked surprised of your presence. " I heard about Ragnar's death. You'd have to leave in another world not to know. Besides, it's been years since I have last seen you, sister. I wanted to see you. And also meet my nephew who's older than I am " you replied with a smirk.

With another few words, you parted ways and went to get a drink. You looked at the man who filled your cup. " What am I ? A child ? " you sassed with an arched eyebrow. When your cup was completely filled, you offered the man a satisfied smile. " Now that wasn't so hard, was it ? Skål " you said, taking a sip and walking away.

The celebration died down when almost all vikings were passed out drunk in miscellaneous places of Kattegat. You snorted of amusement when you saw one of your men asleep, snoring and drooling in between the breasts of a slave woman, asleep as well. The cold air of the night hit you in the face as you walked under the night sky. A tall silhouette by the docks caught your attention and silently, you made your way towards it.

“ Shouldn’t you be in bed, by your wife’s side ? “ you asked, once you recognized Bjorn’s features. “ Maybe. Or maybe I needed time alone “ he shrugged. “ You sound like Ragnar “ you said fondly. “ What could you know about him ? “ he enquired. “ I may be younger than you, dear nephew, but I’ve had the chance to meet Ragnar once, and he is not the kind of man to be forgotten “ you replied looking at the soothing tiny waves the water made.

He nodded silently. “ I guess I should get some sleep. I know a few idiots who will regret drinking too much tomorrow. I’m just going to say this before I leave : I know you want revenge for your father’s death. If you need help, my sword and my men are yours. All you have to do is ask “ you gave him a gentle smile, and touched his shoulder in mute support before walking away.

 

**ᚣᛁᚳᛁᚿᚵ**

 

The next night, Lagertha thought it a good idea to make a sacrifice to the gods, asking them to protect all those who responded present to avenge Ragnar’s death. You watched as Lagertha made her way to the man that volunteered to be sacrificed, claiming it was an honor for him. After all, entering Valhalla and feasting with the gods was every viking’s desire.

You stood proud, right in front of it, on the first row of the crowd. Your eyes fell upon the sons of Ragnar. One by one. You had yet to meet them all but they all had a thing of Ragnar. Whether it be the eyes, the features, the mischievous sparkle in the eyes or the smirk. You couldn't tell who was who though. As you ended your observation, icy blue eyes caught yours and you didn't look away, not ashamed in the least. The young man smirked, and you arched an eyebrow, amused as you gave him a nod. It seemed to surprise him. Lagertha's voice brought your attention back to her. With the whole crowd you repeated her words to the gods.

In the corner of your eyes, you caught movement. Turning your head slightly you saw Bjorn looking at someone in front of him on the other side before silently leaving the ritual. Quickly looking on your other side you realised that Bjorn was communicating with Astrid, his mother's companion. Interesting. 

 

**ᚣᛁᚳᛁᚿᚵ**

After the sacrifice, Lagertha went back to her duties as the Queen of Kattegat. Bjorn reappeared out of nowhere without giving any explanation. Some people went to bed in order to be fully strong for the departure. Others celebrated a bit more whether it be by sleeping with slaves and other women or by drinking and talking loudly, telling stories already known by all.

You were part of the drinking but you mostly listened. Ragnar's sons were also there except for the oldest. Filling your glass once more, you went and sat down in between Halfdan and his brother, Harald. " Boys, it's been a while. What happened to your plans ? " You asked, offering them a curious smile. " Still tryin' to be the ultimate king ? " you whispered in Harald's ear.

" Absolutely " he replied. You sighed, " Shame. I guess we'll soon be at war then. Don't look at me like that. I'm not stupid, if you still plan on doing it, it means war against Kattegat and its chief. Lagertha is the queen here and she's my sister. I stand with her just like Halfdan does you " you retorted.

Looking around your eyes fell upon four men that you wanted to meet. You got up. " Excuse me ladies, I would like go meet my nephew's half brothers. And don't worry Harald, your secret is safe with me "

" Would you be so kind as to refill my cup as well, please ? " you asked to the man filling his own cup with your most innocent look. He nodded and you watched as he poured the liquid. " I don't recall seeing you around Kattegat " said the man. " I know how to make myself invisible, I've been here quite a few times in my life. But I've just returned after a while away " you shrugged.

" She was at the sacrifice " spoke another man. Curious, you turned around and saw the young man from earlier, the one that was sitting. This time he was holding a cup of ale. " Indeed I was. So, may I get the chance to know Ragnar's sons' names ? Or shall I guess ? " you wondered with a smirk. They introduced themselves. The one who poured your drink was Ubbe, the eldest. Then Hvitserk, came second. Sigurd was third, and Ivar the last one.

" And you are ? " commanded Ivar in a grumpy tone. " Who I am, whomever that may be. You'll get to know that fast enough, trust me. After all, we're all heading to battle tomorrow " you teased, walking away. You threw a quick glance and a meaningful smile towards Harald's way and giggled when he met you outside. " For a second I thought you weren't gonna come. Now, where do you sleep ? " you asked smiling even more.  


	2. 2

" Get closer to Bjorn's ship, I want to jump in " you ordered your men. It was probably a crazy idea but they knew you and they'd gotten used to your nonsense. Once close enough, you called out Bjorn’s name and jumped on his ship. “ Good morning, nephew “ you greeted.   
He gave you a nod in return. “ I’m curious, is it true that you killed a bear with your bare hands ? “ you asked. “ It is “ he confirmed.

“ I knew my sister would have a great warrior for a son. Did you wear its skin ? “ you wondered, smiling big. “ No, “ he said. You frowned, confused. “ Why not ? Do you know how much berserkers are feared on the battlefield? How great of an asset they are? What a waste of potential. Hopefully, your fighting and leading skills are great enough for you to win “ you sighed.

At the back of the ship, Bjorn’s brothers watched the scene. “ Did she call him nephew ? “ asked Hvitserk. “ Does this mean she’s our aunt ? “ added Sigurd. “ Shut up “ growled Ivar. “ She talked about Bjorn being her sister’s son. She is Lagertha’s sister, she’s the enemy “ he told them. “ Everyone is an enemy to you Ivar. We don’t even know her or why’s she’s come ” retorted Ubbe.

“ That, Ubbe, is what we need to find out. If she gets in my way of killing Lagertha, I will kill her too" stated Ivar as if it was the most natural thing he could say. “ Bjorn would probably never let you " shot back the eldest.

From the corner of your eyes, you caught your nephew's brothers looking at the two of you. You put a hand on Bjorn's forearm and gave him a gentle smile. " If you'll excuse me, your brothers seem to be needing my attention, " you said.

" You know, to kill me too you'd have to kill Lagertha first, " you told them calmly, lowering yourself down to their level as they were sitting. You held your hand out to Ivar, handing him some herbs. " And if you try to kill Lagertha, you'll make an enemy out of Bjorn and myself " you added as the cripple eyed you suspiciously. " You look pale, Ivar, take these, chew them, it might help settle your stomach. Don't worry, they're not poisonous, I have no intention of hurting any of you as long as you don't give me a reason to " you offered a smile to Ubbe that he gave back.

**ᚣᛁᚳᛁᚿᚵ**

You sat patiently as Floki put the war paint on your face. " Lagertha's sister, huh? I think we have already met little one " he said with a frown on his face. " Indeed we have, but I was just a little girl back then " you replied. " Ah careful there, you're still young little one " he replied with an amused smile.

" Old enough to lead an army and much more " you shot back. " There is no real age to lead an army, little one. But there is strength and intelligence, strategy and skills " he added. " Agreed. Now tell me, how many women have you seen leading an army of their own? Because I'd say it's a family trait, and apart from Lagertha, or myself, you can't name one. Even greater achievement, I've never been a wife or a mother but I still have the respect and fidelity of my warriors. When you are clever at war, and you have great skills, youth is nothing but the greatest asset one can possess " you quipped.

Floki finished the war paint on your face and quickly did his own when the ships touched land. "Thank you, Floki. May the Gods protect you. Or maybe I will " you joked as you jumped off Bjorn's ship to rejoin your men. Ivar crawled to Floki and watched as, on your way, you passed by Harald and whispered something in his ear, throwing a quick glance back at the cripple and offering him an amused smirk.

Ivar couldn't think of any other word but intrigued to describe the way he felt about you. Apart from Lagertha, you seemed to be the only woman not afraid of him. You weren't afraid of him, you weren't pitying him, you even dared to defy him by being polite.

" Do you think she will die today ? " asked the cripple out of pure curiosity. Floki giggled a bit. " I wouldn't worry about her life. I have a feeling she has the gods on her side " he replied before jumping out of the ship, on the shore and helping out the young man.

**ᚣᛁᚳᛁᚿᚵ**

  
The battle was slowing down as vikings had the upper hand and King Aelle's people were falling down without much of a fight. Ragnar's sons had caught Aelle and were tying him to Ivar's chariot in order to drag him through the woods. You cut a man's throat as his eyes were filled with terror for his last vision was one of a woman with a mad look, unaffected by the fact that she was taking a life. You loved this feeling that rushed through your veins every time you felt a life leave a body.

You turned around and looked at the brothers. " Go on, take him away, get your revenge. The rest of us shall clean what is left of them " you told them. " You're bleeding " noticed Ivar as his eyes settled upon your face. Even though you were covered in blood from your kills, he caught a glimpse of a drop of blood that seemed to belong to you, right below your right eye.

You wiped it off with a swift motion. " I'm not injured, it's just a cut and it's just blood. A woman bleeds for most of her life and she doesn't make a fuss out of it, so do you truly believe I'll whine when I bleed on a battlefield? What am I, five ? " you shot back.

For a second, he seemed surprised and impressed by your wit but quickly enough his emotionless face came back. He arched an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth lifted, amused. " Very well. Have your fun. We shall have our revenge. Come on brothers " he replied and they all left.

Before they went too far and lost sight of the field because of the woods, Ivar looked over his shoulder and a rare, honest smile adorned his face. You had thrown a spear into the air and impaled your opponent with such strength that he couldn't help but be impressed and happily surprised. He also discovered that he actually liked a woman capable of fighting so well.


	3. 3

The night had fallen and camp had been settled when the brothers came back. Even though fighting wasn't over yet, a celebration of the tiny victory was allowed and a good rest was necessary.

" Asleif " called out Harald. You turned your head towards him and gave him a nod, asking him to keep talking. " Would you allow me the pleasure of your company tonight ? " he asked. Your eyes caught movement at the entrance of the camp and you watched as Ivar's chariot and the boys arrived. They had blood splattered all over their faces.

You got up and put a hand on Harald's shoulder. You bent down to kiss his cheek gently. " Not tonight, friend. I'd like to talk to Bjorn, and we all need a good night of sleep. We're not done fighting just yet " you declined his offer.

" Ketilbiorn " you called out your best man. " Pour these men and yourself a drink and enjoy your evening, for tomorrow we might feast with the gods " Before he could sit down, you kissed his cheek and silently whispered in his ear, " Try and get information about Harald's plan concerning my sister's demise. Come and see me when everyone is asleep "

**ᚣᛁᚳᛁᚿᚵ**

" Did you gather anything ? " you asked Ketilbiorn when he made his way to your tent as demanded earlier. " No, I'm sorry. But he does seem to be extremely fond of you. He actually praised your actions on the battlefield and his brother had to tell him to shut up " he replied.

You chuckled. " That's sweet of him. It's a shame he's planning on killing Lagertha, we could have been great allies. Thank you, my friend. Now go to bed, I want you to give those Christians your worst "

After his departure, you went to sleep. After all, even leaders needed strength for war.

When you awoke, the sun wasn't up yet and lands were covered in mist. It was fresh but the temperatures were more generous than those you were used to back at home. You splashed some water on your face to put the sleep away and got dressed. You walked out, making your way to the shore when the ships were and sat down on the sand, near the sea.

The sun was up but hidden by the clouds when you moved again. Bjorn, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar were sitting together, arguing about something. " So this is what the grunting of the little pigs was all about? " You heard Floki growl to the boys, annoyed by their never-ending quarrel.

" Goodmorning dears, already at each other's throat? " You asked amused. Bjorn offered you a smile. Ubbe an amused smirk. Hvitserk and Sigurd mumbled a hello whereas Ivar just stared at you from head to toe. "Why? Would you like to be a part of it? " He asked a glimpse of crazy mischief in the eyes. " Oh no, I would win so easily you'd never be considered men again. I would never dare to stain Ragnar's sons reputation " you replied standing behind your nephew.

Floki was taking a sip of his cup when you spoke and he almost choked on it, spitting out before giggling with the madness that was his. " Careful Ivar, it seems you found a match for your temper " chuckled Ubbe. Smiling, you made your way to him and caught his chin in your hand gently but firmly. “ Adorable Ubbe, no one can match me, “ you said before pecking his lips, surprising him and leaving all the boys speechless.

“ Shouldn’t you be getting ready to fight? Or have you abandoned the idea of going after Ecbert ? ” you asked them. “ We leave in an hour “ replied Bjorn. You turned your head and gave him a nod. “ Good. Boys, Floki, if you’ll excuse me, my blades need a little polishing “ you excused yourself.


	4. 4.

You were surprised and slightly disappointed when the Saxon village was found empty and even more so when Ecbert surrendered. Observing the guy you didn't like him, something felt wrong. Bjorn and his brothers took him away to discuss. It was clear that Ivar wanted him dead and wasn't thinking further than that but Bjorn wanted to hear what the man had to say.

Everyone else occupied themselves with looking around the village, making sure no one was there and pillaging with no remorse. " Sucks, right ? To be deprived of a good fight " you told Harald and Halfdan as you joined them. Before Harald could say anything, someone called for him. He excused himself." You know " you started, " in an other life, I might have married your brother. Had he not decided to pursue his stupid quest of becoming king of all Norway, I probably would have "

" Why is it stopping you ? " asked Halfdan. " Marrying the man that wants to kill my sister? I am cruel but not like that. Besides, what can you judge? You're only your brother's dog, doing his bidding and helping him fulfill his own dream without even thinking about what you want for yourself " you shrugged. You hit a nerve because in a second, your back hit a wall, a hand was around your throat and a knife pointed dangerously at your face. You smirked. " Go on, do it. You know I'm right " you defied.

On the other side of the village, Ivar who had just crawled out was watching the scene. His mouth opened in silent surprise when Halfdan assaulted you but his curiosity grew higher as he saw your reaction. He hadn't seen many people smirking to the face of death, it fascinated him. He watched as you spoke, unable to decipher your words from the distance, but then Halfdan looked down and that's when Ivar noticed that you were holding a blade to your assaulter's belly. In a matter of seconds you were free and alone. With a swift movement of the wrist, your blade was back to where it belonged.

Without thinking, Ivar crawled towards you. " To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Ragnarsson ? " you asked, without any malice behind your words. " Why did he attack you ?" he said, ignoring your question. " His pride couldn't handle the truth behind my words " you shrugged. " What did you do with Ecbert ? " you wondered. " Bjorn is talking to him, trying to come up with a deal of some kind. Useless " spat the cripple. " I see. Sometimes he's too much like his parents. Had it been my decision, I'd already have Ecbert's head on a spike " you informed.

" I like the idea. I want to blood eagle him but maybe I could take his head off after " he agreed. " Ivar, you are merciless and insane. It's interesting. I look forward to know you and your brothers, it sounds like fun to me " you smiled brightly. You caught sight of Bjorn. " You fight well, little prince. Keep doing what you're doing and you'll become a great Viking leader someday. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk with Bjorn " you ended the conversation. Before being out of earshot, you turned around one last time and called out Ivar's name. " I'm Alseif, by the way " you winked before going back to your previous task.


	5. 5.

" So ? " you asked Bjorn when he walked out after a second talk with Ecbert. " He agreed to legally give us lands " he said. " In exchange for ? " you pushed. " He wants to choose the way he dies. I said yes " he explained. You nodded your head. " I want you to be by my side when we make the deal " he demanded. " Of course, anything you want. You're the leader in this expedition " you accepted. You followed him to where the whole thing would be settled.

You watched silently as Ecbert signed the paper, giving lands to your people. It was a great achievement but you couldn’t help the feeling of trap that was creeping up on you. Your eyes moved up and caught Ecbert’s already looking at you. If you were surprised, you didn’t let him know.

“ I want her to fulfill the end of the deal “ he demanded. Bjorn looked at you and agreed when you gave your consent by shrugging. More blood on your hands wouldn’t make any difference. Everyone left and on his way out, Bjorn handed you two blades. “ He’s not a viking, nephew, he’s gonna pick the shorter blade, we both know that” you said with a despising tone. He gave you a meaning glare and left as well.

You went to the bath room, upon Ecbert’s wish. “ You remind me of someone “ he said, breaking the heavy silence that was weighing on the atmosphere. “ My sister, Lagertha “ you stated. “ You both were blessed by your gods, you are both very beautiful “ he flattered.  
You rolled your eyes, sighed and showed him the two blades, letting him know the conversation was over. As you had planned, he chose the shorter one.

“ Before I go, let me ask you one question, King Ecbert “ you spoke. He nodded, indicating for you to keep talking. “ Tell me, do you have a son ? “ you asked. “ I do “ he confirmed. A corner of your mouth quirked up, amused. “ Very clever, King. Very clever, indeed “ you said as you walked out and left him to open his veins and bath in his own blood.

**ᚣᛁᚳᛁᚿᚵ**

After Ecbert’s death, a great feast took place. Bjorn made a speech about him wanting to keep exploring, but also have people living on the lands you all had been given. As Bjorn’s aunt, he asked you to sit with him and his brothers. Harald said he had other plans and you shot him an annoyed look, Halfdan surprised everyone by saying he wanted to go with Bjorn. He was usually following his brother. You gave him an approving nod as you held your cup high to him.

Bjorn jumped over the table and went to hug him. Ivar then started to make everyone know how much he disapproved of all those plans, how the great army should stay united and keep destroying the Saxons. It could have been yet another simple quarrel if Sigurd had kept his mouth shut. But he didn't. Instead, he thought that making fun of Ivar in front of the great army was a good idea. He was wrong.

You remained silent throughout Sigurd's funerals. You didn't know the boy, and the little time you had spent time within his company, he had gotten on your nerves. He wasn't even that great of a warrior. You could have killed him yourself without blinking. In your opinion, his death wasn't a loss.


	6. 6

Revenge for Ragnar's death had been fulfilled, warriors had made their choices. It was time for everyone to go on with their lives the way they wanted to. Harald and Halfdan said their goodbyes to each other. " I guess my words woke you up " you smirked as you spoke to Halfdan. "Shut up" he chuckled before embracing you. " Keep an eye on Bjorn for me. May the gods be with you, my friend " you said, letting him get onto Bjorn's ship.

" Are you sure you do not wish to come with me ? " asked your nephew for the umpteenth time. You rolled your eyes, smiling. " Some other time, if the gods will it. For now, I think my place is to stay here. Someone's gotta keep your brothers alive, and since I seem to be the only one not terrified of Ivar " you shrugged. " You go, and keep making your father, Lagertha, and now myself, proud. You're destined to do great things nephew " you hugged him tightly.

You watched as the ships left the shore, sailing away. " So, are you going back to Kattegat? I'll be bringing the news to Lagertha, I can drop you if you wish " offered Harald, standing next to you. " No thank you. I'm actually staying. But you aren't. When you talk to Lagertha, tell her that I have decided to follow Ivar so that I can keep a close eye on him. " you refused. " One piece of advice, in honor of our friendship, do not underestimate my sister and do not lie to her. Farewell Harald, you are a great man and a great warrior " you added kissing his cheek and walking back to the camp, back to your men and back to the wars awaiting.

**ᚣᛁᚳᛁᚿᚵ**

  
The battle to take over York was messy but very quick. Ivar’s strategy was absolutely flawless and insured victory. You could support a man like that. The battle against the christians was also a success. The christians' bishop, Heahmund had been captured quite easily and Ivar was proud. Now, Ivar's army was on its way to Harald's kingdom.

" What is a woman doing in the middle of all this and more specifically on a battlefield ? " asked the bishop, blue eyes looking at you. You turned your head, arching an eyebrow as you looked at him. Bringing the cup you were holding to your lips, you emptied it and put it down. Wiping your mouth clean with your wrist, you got up and went to sat down in front of the bishop.

" What she is meant to do. Don't you have female warriors ? " you enquired. "No, war is a man's burden, certainly not a place for women " he replied. You scoffed. " Many of our warriors are women. And if there is one thing you should know, bishop, it is that women can be braver than men " you shot back, annoyed.

" True, indeed" he agreed. " To answer your question, I am doing what I must. Leading my men into battle is what I have to do as a commander " you retorted. " Asleif " called out Ivar. " Do not worry, little prince, I won't touch him. You know, bishop, for a holy man you truly are drowning in sins " you smirked, proud of having touched a nerve when his eyes met yours with a burning fire inside of them.

" We're here " said someone on the boat. You went to sit in front of Ivar, waiting to get back on land. Ivar and Hvitserk were the first to go meet with Harald.

" So, Heahmund, you have a weakness for women " you stated, tying his hands. " I don't know what you're talking about, I am a man of God " he denied. " And ? We respect and love our gods, it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. Besides, don't play innocent, I've caught you looking at my cleavage more than once. So, what is it ? A foreigner, a woman on the battlefield, or the thrill of the savage girl ? " you wondered.

" Bring the christian ! " ordered Ivar from the great hall. You pushed Heahmund forward, entering the room. You kicked him in the back of the legs, making him fall to his knees in front of Harald. " Bishop Heahmund " introduced Ivar. You zoned out during the rest of the exchange, not really caring about what was said.


	7. 7

" I might have to return to Kattegat before the battle, " you said, " but I will go alone. Ketilbiorn, I need you to stay here, speak for me, you know me better than anyone " 

" What are you going to do there ? " he simply asked knowing you wouldn't change your mind. " Well, we can't have my sister knowing our plan now, can we ? " you retorted. " How are you gonna go back without a ship ? " he enquired. "It's already been arranged, don't worry about that" you shrugged. 

You gave him more instructions and parted ways. On your way to the docks, you encountered Ivar. " Asleif " he called out your name. " Ivar, exactly the one I was looking for, " you said giving him a little smile. "Really? What for ?" he asked curiously. " I need to go back to Kattegat before the battle begins. Something doesn't sound right with Astrid " you replied. He snorted, " How so ?" 

" Don't play the fool with me Ivar, I know you've found it strange to learn she married Harald. Now I wonder, how come the woman that loves my sister would suddenly betray her and leave her behind to go and marry a man she despises ? " you uttered. He put his weight on his crutch and arched an eyebrow, deep blue eyes looking into yours, “ She wouldn’t ?” he seemed to be sarcastic about it. 

“ Exactly. Which only means one thing: she married Harald to get information and be able to let Lagertha know of everything she’ll see and hear. I saw her talking to a fisherman, giving him money and when I went to talk to him, he confessed she asked him to relay a message to Lagertha. I convinced him to let me come with him and his crew, I can’t let him give any valuable information to Lagertha ” you shot back.

ᚣᛁᚳᛁᚿᚵ

The entire field was silent, the only noises came from the flags hit by the wind. Ivar was tensed and fully focused but he was also confident. He knew this battle would bring a lot of death but he was not one to step back and betray his words. “ What do you think ? “ asked Harald. “ I have a feeling that Bjorn is playing a game,” said Ivar. 

“ What kind of game? “ “ Well, what if he’s keeping a lot of his army in reserve? What if this battle is just a faint? What if his real plan is to outflank us and drive on and try to destroy our boats ? ” shot back Ivar. The two men discussed a plan of attack and Ivar, followed by Hvitserk, with Astrid and some of his warriors left the field to get into different strategic points. 

Hvitserk went into the forest, while Ivar and Astrid went into the distance. The battle started the minute they left the field. Ivar watched the fight, with an unreadable expression on his face. “ They need us ! ” said Astrid, seeming distressed as she watched Harald’s warriors losing against Lagertha’s side. Ivar thought about it for a second, cursing inwardly for his failure. “ It’s too late” he replied, almost resigned to lose. “ No way, h…” tried to argue Astrid but Ivar didn’t let her finish “ It’s too late !” he shouted. 

“ Come on, little prince, you didn’t think I’d let you down now did you ?” said a voice Ivar recognized. He turned his head and there you were. Asleif, Lagertha’s sister, shieldmaiden, leader and one of the greatest warrior he had had the chance to meet. “ The thought might have reached my mind” he replied with a smirk.

“ Well, I’m offended. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have asses to kick” you winked before walking backward and unsheathing two blades. “ No shield ?” he shouted when you were a bit far. “ Silly Ivar, I want to kill, not necessarily survive !” you giggled before turning around. 

Ketilbiorn was waiting for you, looking at the battlefield from behind the trees of the forest. “ Are we surrounding the entire place ?” you asked. “ Ready and waiting for you” he assured. “ Good, go let everyone know to attack” you ordered. You watched him go and when he was out of sight, you looked at your warriors. “ WITH ME !” you screamed, plunging into the fight. 


End file.
